


Two grown ass men acting like manchildren:the series

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Dick Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some banter between Xander and Ryoma I wrote to wind down. Xander has the braincell in their relationship.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Ryoma
Kudos: 34





	Two grown ass men acting like manchildren:the series

" You know, anything is a dildo if you are brave enough."

" Put the whisk down."

" Anything!"

" I absolutely despise you, do you know that?"

" Come on! With enough lubrication-"

" Ryoma, that's the fucking fridge."

" Don't forget all its contents!"

" If I could break each and every one of your bones, I wouldn't hesitate, trust me."

" Love you too."

" Fuck you."

\---

"... You know, my Papa would oftentimes take me here to stargaze."

" Would he, now?" 

" Before he... lost it, yes. He would've. We'd point out shapes in the stars."

" ... Xander?"

" You love me?"

" Those stars look like a dick."

" You fucking say that again and I'll push you off the tower."

" The stars will still look like a dick."

\---

"... Ryo?"

" Yes?"

" Do you ever stop being so horny?"

" ... When you're hurt."

" Awfully bold of you to assume your humor doesn't cause me physical pain."

" Love you."

" Loving you also causes me physical pain sometimes."

" YOU SAID IT BACK!"

" Shut-"


End file.
